


Чем заняться в воскресенье

by Thexalux



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Slice of Life, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: АУ в ваккууме, где Локи — внештатный консультант Мстителей по вопросам магии, внеземных тварей и странных артефактов, Тони — Железный Человек, и все об этом знают, а Стрэндж — Верховный маг Земли, который вообще-то не подписывался на все это дерьмо (и двоих любовников).
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 10





	Чем заняться в воскресенье

**Author's Note:**

> На С&С-Бинго – 2019; карточка №2, понятия: сидеть на столе, футболка, прозвище.

Путешествия между измерениями по окончании всегда оставляли в нем каплю растерянности, когда он находил себя в том же месте и в том же положении — в исходной точке, с которого путешествие началось, хотя, казалось, уже прошли тысячи лет: сменились эпохи, родились и умерли целые миры. 

Стивен напряженно выдохнул сквозь зубы и открыл глаза. Взгляд уперся в тех двоих, что безмятежно занимали свой досуг на его диване.

— Это моя футболка, — слова обожгли горло неожиданным хрипом, и Стивен прокашлялся. Тони только неопределенно махнул рукой.

— Ты все равно ее не носишь, — вяло отозвался он, не отрываясь от планшета. Очевидно, вскоре подоспеет очередной проект. Локи, с книгой привалившийся к боку Тони, не шелохнулся. Потрясающее единодушие. Стивен вздохнул и поднялся на ноги. Спина неприятно ныла, как будто за время странствия его смертное тело обернулось камнем, и теперь не могло свыкнуться с обратной переменой так скоро.

— Сколько меня не было? — поинтересовался он в пространство. Локи ответил без промедления:

— Не больше получаса.

— Отрадно знать, что меня не игнорируют.

Локи дернул уголком рта.

— Что ты, — протянул он, все же отводя взгляд от книги, — мы ведь в гостях.

В хитрых глазах плясали искры. Стивен не позволил себе залюбоваться.

— Нечасто вы об этом вспоминаете.

Локи коротко хохотнул, и Тони инстинктивно сжал руку на его плече, но не оторвался от работы. Стивен улыбнулся.

— Останешься здесь? 

Локи задумался на пару мгновений, затем вздохнул.

— Приведи себя в порядок, и займемся чем-нибудь вдвоем.

Стивен кивнул на Тони:

— У Старка это надолго?

— Полагаю, да.

— Я все еще слышу вас, — проворчал Тони. Стивен усмехнулся и вышел из комнаты: в самом деле, стоило собраться с мыслями, немного размяться, переодеться, а затем Локи составит ему компанию.

***

Так и вышло. Локи отыскал его сам. У него ушло до обидного мало времени, чтобы разобраться, как работает магия дома, и теперь Локи ясно видел все его коридоры, как будто являлся сопричастным к творящемуся волшебству, как будто сам создавал его, и, казалось, каждый угол и каждая трещина в стене делалась послушной его воле. Такая способность к адаптации ужасала и восхищала одновременно, в очередной раз напоминая, что перед Стивеном создание неземное, чуждое человеческому телу, разуму и человеческой магии.

Локи изогнул губы в улыбке. Иной раз недолго было подумать, что он читает мысли, но куда вернее Локи считывал выражение лица и нити грядущего на полотне пространства.

— Чем он хоть занимается? — с нарочитой неохотой спросил Стивен, отворачиваясь, чтобы избежать соблазна. Стивен помнил: с Локи легко спорить, с ним легко враждовать. Наоборот же... 

— Мне недосуг это разбирать, — Локи повел плечом. — Если тебе интересно, Верховный маг, ты можешь спросить его сам, когда он к нам присоединится.

Локи осмотрел комнату с вежливым интересом, может, делая вид, что не чувствует каждого предмета здесь своим магическим существом, а может, пытаясь ввести в заблуждение Стивена, позволить ему утешиться этим заблуждением. Затем коротким слитным движением вдруг сел на столешницу. Стивен моргнул от неожиданности и хмуро заметил:

— Слезь со стола. Где, как ты думаешь, ты находишься?

Локи ухмыльнулся, нагло, провокационно, отклонился назад, упершись руками в гладкое дерево. Четко выступили ключицы и напрягшиеся под темной тканью плечи.

— Кто, как ты думаешь, я такой?

Лицо его отражало интерес и азарт; колдовские глаза сияли, как будто зачарованные подчинять, и усыплять бдительность, и воровать души. 

Стивен сложил руки за спиной, сцепил пальцы в замок, выпрямился. Он знал эту игру. Смерил Локи пристальным взглядом с головы до ног. 

— Ты, я надеюсь, не таскаешь мою одежду?

Локи рассмеялся, запрокинув голову. Действительно, не самый изящный перевод темы, но зато вопрос честный. Тони Старк питал страсть к бесхозным футболкам, которые Стивен и правда долгое время уже не носил, предпочитая им форму одежды, привитую в Камар-Тадже.

Стивен налил себе кофе.

— Знаешь, вам давно пора привезти сюда свои вещи, — задумчиво протянул он, делая глоток. — Тони давно должен был о таком позаботиться.

Локи улыбнулся, снисходительно и знающе:

— Полагаю, это невозможно, поскольку лишит Тони Старка необходимого ему повода.

О да, Тони нравилось оправдывать свои желания необходимостью, Стивен уяснил это вполне. 

— Все равно это не может долго продолжаться, — возразил Стивен, потом прибавил иронично: — вы двое почти живете здесь, ты разве не заметил?

— Что я заметил куда яснее, Верховный маг Земли, — ты весь день от меня бегаешь.

Стивен поджал губы. Локи посмотрел на него пронзительно, долго. В его глазах могло быть много злости, обиды, веселья и презрения, много разных эмоций, ярких, как звезды, танцующих, скрытых стрелками ресниц. Локи однажды сказал ему: «Магия — это всегда про чувства». 

— Тони, — начал было Стивен, но Локи перебил: раздраженно взмахнул рукой, гневно прищурился.

— О Тони Старке ты поговоришь с Тони Старком, я сказал тебе все, что хотел, большего не желаю.

Стивен медленно выдохнул, едва разомкнув губы, лишь бы Локи не уловил его напряжения. Напрасная надежда, разумеется: Локи следил за ним, вглядывался в каждое движение, концентрировал на Стивене все внимание, потому что, справедливости ради, больше в комнате не было ничего, что могло бы его занять. И это было по-своему невыносимо — ловить на себе столько внимания внеземного создания. 

— Тогда чего же ты от меня хочешь? — спросил он. Локи улыбнулся, сыто, довольно.

— Займи меня.

Стивен коротко нервно хохотнул, сократил дистанцию между ними — ужаснулся на миг: их разделяла всего пара шагов, так близко, так близко, — осторожно прикоснулся к чужому колену кончиками пальцев.

Локи склонил голову набок. Сказал неожиданно ласково:

— Сколько робости для Верховного мага.

— Я могу подумать, что ты не помнишь мое имя, — пробормотал Стивен. Ладонью провел вверх по бедру.

— Верховный маг Земли — это то, кто ты есть, — ответил Локи, словно объяснял очевидные вещи. Обычно такой тон у него появлялся в разговорах с несведущим в магии Старком. — Сама твоя суть. Поэтому я так тебя называю.

Стивен вздохнул, встал вплотную, раздвинув Локи колени.

— Всегда полагал, что это, скорее, название должности. 

Локи закатил глаза с невысказанным «обыватели», застывшим в каждой черте его лица. Стивен поднял руку — разорвать тактильный контакт оказалось до странности сложно, — дотронулся до кожи, проследил линию нижней челюсти. Локи замер, посмотрел ему в глаза, несправедливо спокойный, умиротворенный. Стивен чувствовал, как у него в животе что-то мелко и нервно подрагивает, как будто обещая скорую тошноту — то ли дурное предчувствие, то ли волнение.

Локи притянул его ближе, горячо выдохнул в губы. Стивен тяжело сглотнул. С такого расстояния различались ресницы и цветные крапинки радужки, похожие на витражную мозаику или на сколы Зеркального измерения.

Стивен поцеловал его — как в первый раз. С раздражением, с силой, почти зло; Локи несдержанно улыбнулся в поцелуй. Воздух вокруг него дрожал, шел магическими трещинками-узорами, Стивен чувствовал это кожей. 

— Правильно, — протянул Локи, — к черту Тони Старка.

От громкого смешка за спиной Стивен вздрогнул. 

— Показушник, — пробормотал он Локи в губы. Тот почти светился от самодовольства.

— Развлекаетесь? — спросил Старк, и Стивен обернулся: тот стоял на входе, привалившись плечом к дверному косяку. — Не смотри на меня так, док, вы отлично смотритесь вдвоем. Наверное, я бы даже приплатил за такое.

— Чем тебя не устроила компания умных машин, Тони Старк? — пропел Локи, обнимая Стивена за плечи. Он вмиг весь преобразился: исчезло спокойное умиротворение, сытое довольство, сменилось живым игривым азартом.

Стивен подумал: сейчас Старк съязвит, Локи ответит, и они схлестнутся, полностью увлеченные обменом бессмысленными остротами. Тогда уже Стивен сможет долить себе кофе и насладиться шоу.

— Никак не мог пропустить подобное зрелище, — Старк отрепетировано улыбнулся, подошел к ним. — Но вообще-то мне Фьюри позвонил.

Локи немедленно сбросил руки, отодвинулся, скривился в гримасе отвращения, едва ли не открестился.

— Что нужно на этот раз этому пронырливому лицедею?

Старк развеселился, Стивен тоже невольно улыбнулся. 

— А Фьюри и не знает, что ты за глаза осыпаешь его комплиментами, — Старк покачал головой. — Он хотел, чтобы ты взглянул на один из артефактов Дума. Мстители заполучили его в начале недели. Я его мельком только видел: какая-то чертовщина.

Локи поморщился.

— Он сможет высказать мне свою просьбу, когда я появлюсь в штабе. Сегодня воскресенье, и я не намерен уделять ни минуты личного времени делам Фьюри. Если артефакт лежал у него в течение недели, то сможет потерпеть еще несколько дней, — Локи спрыгнул со стола. — Сейчас я настаиваю на приятном времяпрепровождении, а тебе рекомендую по воскресеньям воздерживаться от общения с Фьюри.

Тони развел руками с наигранным смирением:

— Что ж, я сделал все, что мог... Предлагаю киномарафон!

Стивен хмыкнул:

— Что на этот раз?

— Что-нибудь жуткое. Типа: пять худших фильмов в истории человечества.

Стивен не сдержал удрученного стона:

— Нет, я отказываюсь тратить на это вечер воскресенья.

Но глаза у этих двоих сверкали одинаковым энтузиазмом, так что вопроса, чем же они втроем займутся в ближайшие несколько часов, больше не стояло.


End file.
